It hurts too Much
by Zechmeisterofbees06
Summary: <html><head></head>Blake's death hit everyone hard but needless to say it hit Yang the hardest.</html>


Blake's death hit everyone hard, but needless to sait it hit Yang the hardest.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY AND YOUTUBE<p>

* * *

><p>It hit them all hard when Blake died. Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha , Ren and even Weiss shed tears, but they all felt they should deal with their grief privately, because right now, they needed to help their friend get through this, because whilst it hit them all hard, It was needless to say it hit Yang the hardest.<p>

It was a Thursday morning, they all came Beacon Academy, completely unaware of the news that would shatter their world forever, they had Oobleck for their first lesson, everyone did what they normally would, Nora would be engaging in a conversation with Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune would be idly chatting about anything and everything, Blake would sit on the chair awaiting her girlfriend's arrival, an arrival that would never come, whilst making a punny remark to a timid and quiet Weiss in her conversation with Ruby

Then Oobleck walked into the room and the atmosphere changed completely, the usually whacky and weird professor was pale, with an ominous, grievous look on his face. "Everyone, s-sit." Oobleck found it hard to get his words out, he wanted to cry and sob until he got the grief out of his system, but he had to be professional, for their sake, "I'm afraid theirs b-been some-an-there's been a-" Oobleck could feel the grief battling its way up his throat, the students could hear the grief in his voice too, they didn't say anything, just listened….Yang didn't know why she'd only just now noticed this, but Blake wasn't in the room…._Blake never misses school…._Yang thought, "I'm afraid I have some very sad and painful news for you all." Oobleck felt sick to his stomach, "Miss Belladonna was found dead last night." He watched in agony as he saw the grief take over their faces, a morbid silence filled the room, "You all knew Blake as a lovely, quiet, and shy girl." His own voice was starting to crack, "This is a tragic loss for all of us, Blake showed that all of us are equal either faunus or human , and she will forever be missed, but also, she will be forever remembered." Oobleck couldn't say anymore after Yang ran out sobbing her eyes out, it was just too heart breaking.

Ruby was heart-broken when she heard, Blake was the smart bookworm of their little group, she'd never hear Blake's constructive criticism, never see that black bow twitch again, Yang hasn't come into school for two weeks, for her sister's sake sake, Ruby would put her grief aside and talk to her sister.

When Ruby finally made it to their house, she quickly went inside to put down her stuff and to talk to her grieving sister.

When Ruby was already at Yang's door she thought to herself, "Yang loved few things, but no one could question her love for Blake, Blake was everything to her, we can't bring her back, but what we can do, all of us, is be there for Yang, and support her." With that ,Ruby finally went inside Yang's room. Ruby was expecting her sister to be in a bit of a state, but what she found when she entered the room,was even more was sitting on her bed, necking down a bottle of whisky, she had her laptop on her bed, and she was watching videos of her and Blake on Youtube . Her tear stained cheeks were glimmering against the light of the screen.

Yang hadn't even noticed her sister come in, she didn't even care, nothing mattered anymore, everything she loved was taken away from her, Blake , the love of her life, her soulmate, was gone, there was nothing left for her, nothing but death.

"Sis, you're torturing yourself." Ruby said, but the way Yang kept chugging down her whisky and watching hers and Blake's videos, it was as if her sister wasn't even in the room, Ruby was lost, she knew she had to help Yang, they all did, but Yang hit rock bottom, and Ruby wasn't sure she could help, "Come back to Beacon sis, we miss you." Yang said nothing and continued to stare at her laptop, a single tear spilling onto her right cheek, "Please." Ruby pleaded.

"I can't." Yang's voice was merely above a whisper, she sounded like she lost her voice, but she lost something so much more than that, she lost her reason to live. "Everything in that place reminds me of her."

"I'm not going to force you; if you want to come back then you'll do it in your own time." Ruby pressed a kiss on Yang's forehead and left the room, when she was sure her sister had left, Yang pulled back out the razor she'd hidden in her bedside cabinet, she glanced back over to the smiling redhead on the screen and let the tears fall, as well as the blood that came flowing out of her arm when she sliced it with her razor.

(A/N) IT broke my heart writing this

please don't forget to review - Zechmeisterofbees06


End file.
